Beg You To Fall
by GleefulCoolness
Summary: 'She stared at the letter in her hand. She thought he was gone. He was never supposed to come back.' Brulian featuring the whole Tree Hill gang  including Leyton and a certain Xavier Daniels. A LOT of drama to come.
1. Dare You To Move

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic. It's basically starting with how I would have written the situation with Xavier. For now anyways, I've got lots of drama planned so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it!

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis Baker was sitting at the dining room table. If anybody had looked in on her at that moment; they would have assumed that she had just zoned out - maybe thinking about a new fashion line or whether or not to buy those Gucci dungarees for her twins that she had recently seen in a shop window.<p>

In reality, she was thinking about what she was going to do. Fast. She knew that her husband Julian Baker would be awakening in about 10 minutes and she knew that him to see the letter which she held in her hand would be an impossibility. She thought he was gone. He was never supposed to come back. You see, the letter which Brooke had just received was from one North Carolina State Prison. It regarded a prisoner who was due for parole who wished to meet with the young designer before the court case. The prisoner's name was Xavier Daniels.

* * *

><p>The day that Xavier Daniels had broken into Clothes Over Bros, was the day that everything had changed for the 21 year old fashion designer. She suddenly felt weak and vulnerable - two things Brooke Davis really <em>hated<em> feeling. So when that man then kidnapped her daughter - and she had that gun pointed at his face - she really couldn't wait to make him feel the same way she had. Weak. Vulnerable. But he didn't. He stared at her with these cold, dead eyes of a man who really couldn't care less. If it were not for Sam; at that moment, she knew she would have pulled the trigger.

2 years later she was married to an incredible man and had been blessed with two beautiful twin boys. Aside from a couple break-ups, a pregnancy scare, a fear that she was unable to have children and a terrifying night on the Gable Bridge which nearly resulted in Brooke's death, life couldn't be much better.  
>And yet, somehow, 'X' still managed to make Brooke feel weak and powerless.<p>

As she was debating whether to tell Julian about the letter or not, she heard one of the twins crying. As she walked into their room, she dropped the letter onto the kitchen counter - not really noticing where it fell.

Sleepily, Julian stumbled into the kitchen, where he grabbed a coffee mug and got the ingredients out to make breakfast for himself and his wife. He looked down, and while doing so, grabbing the letter on the counter - assuming it was a bank statement or something.

* * *

><p>Brooke had just finished changing Davis when she heard the loud crash which appeared to originate from the kitchen. She ran into the hallway to see Julian standing besides the counter - a look of pure dread and anger slowly crossing his features as he read the letter in his hand.<p>

"Babe, what's wro-" She stopped as she finally put the pieces together. She looked from the counter where she had left the letter, to her husbands face which she imagined was mirroring her own at this moment.

_Oh crap. _She thought. This was certainly _not _how she was hoping to tell him.

"Brooke." His voice was soft - almost as if to cushion the pain that she was feeling reliving what happened at the store that night. That's what she loved the most about him. Even though he was probably freaking out right now; he knew that he was her rock and that she needed him. Her cool breeze. She knew that there was something she should say. But at that moment, there were no words she could think of. So, instead, she walked into his arms, and for the first time that day (although she sure had wanted to), she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I know it wasn't great, but I promise I will try to improve as you guys tell me what you would prefer. Please review! Melissa xxx


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**A/N: So, I'm hoping to upload a couple times a week - cause of school and cheer practice and stuff like that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter - more of the gang here! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It had been about 24 hours since Brooke had received the letter. After the initial shock and fear that Brooke had experienced, she had been viewing the situation with a rather businesslike attitude - scrutinizing all of the advantages and disadvantages.<p>

Julian however, was taking things a bit more personally.

"I think I'm gonna go today." Brooke told Julian as they were dressing the boys for daycare.

"Where..?" Julian asked - a little slow on the uptake. Which was fair enough as Jude was deliberately making it impossible to get his trainers on yet giggling in the cutest way possible in the meantime.

"Umm... To talk to Xavier."

The silence that followed this statement was unbearable for Brooke. Julian had been through a lot lately with that _psycho_ Tara chick and she knew that he didn't want her to do this.

Julian sighed dejectedly. "I wish you wouldn't. But I get that this is something that you need to do. And I'll be there for you the whole time. I just-" He paused. "I just don't want to give him the opportunity to hurt you again.

This little speech literally broke Brooke's heart. But she knew that she needed this.

"I totally get that. But we've gotta think about these guys," She gestured Jude and Davis. "They_ need_ us to look after them and keep them safe. If I don't fight this, he'll get out. And I can't stand in front of all of those people and tell them that he's a scumbag until I see it for myself."

She took a step closer towards him, leaning her head against his neck.

"I'll be fine. I promise." She whispered in his ear.

It made them smile to see the two boys who were chuckling to themselves - or maybe each other - in a way which simply proved their innocence; completely unaware of the danger that was looming over their family.

* * *

><p>As Brooke took the seat opposite the smudged glass, she could not help but wish that she had listened to Julian. That feeling significantly intensified as Xavier took the seat opposite her. Along with a couple other feelings.<p>

"You said you wanted to talk to me so talk." There was no way Brooke was letting have the upper hand here.

The conversation had been pretty civil. He had apologised and she had accepted that.

Until she asked him about Quentin Fields.

That was the moment when things turned sour.

_'I wasn't convicted of that'? Who the hell would _say_ that? _Brooke thought.

It was purely this statement which made her realise that Xavier was _exactly_ the same man that he was that night in the store.

It was this which made her make that speech about how he hadn't changed. She knew that people would believe her - because she knew it was true.

What she did _not_ expect was what happened later that night.

She and Julian were sitting on the couch, watching a movie and drinking wine - they had just put the twins to bed and were _hoping_ for some alone time. When her phone started ringing, she was about to turn it off when she saw that the number was withheld. Who'd be ringing her with a withheld number?

"Hello?"

"Miss Brooke Davis?" The man's voice on the other line was unfamiliar.

"Uhh, It's Baker actually. What is it?"

"This is the Tree Hill Police Department. We were just calling to inform you of the results of the court case today."

"Right. Well, what were they?" She asked.

"Xavier Daniels had been cleared of all charges."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh duh duh daaaaa! Obviously not that surprising. But, I plan on following up with this story even after OTH is finished..so don't expect me to follow the story completely. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! **


	3. Belief

**A/N: ****So, I kinda know that I suck. I got really caught up in some other things and then started a new story (which is called: New Perspective) and maybe, kinda forgot that I even had this one? Like I said, I suck. Forgive me? Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Paint The Silence<p>

"Xavier Daniels has been cleared of all charges... Mrs Baker?" The security guard questioned after the silence which followed what he had said. He wondered if she had heard him or not. Little did he know, the news he had just given her was almost screaming in the silence which surrounded her.

"Yeah I heard you. I..It just wasn't what I expected to hear. Thank you though."

By the time she had hung up the phone, Julian was already there behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Deep down, he knew, but the reality of his thoughts were just way to much to comprehend.

"Xavier. He..got out of prison." Brooke whispered.

"So that...scumbag.. kills some kid and tries to hurt my wife and he's let out after two years? When there are people who are imprisoned for things they didn't even do and he's just let out? How is that okay?" He's raising his voice now. He simply cannot understand how somebody who is so blatantly evil can be given this chance. A chance that some people never get. A chance he doesn't deserve.

"I know," She turns and looks at Julian, almost on the verge of tears. "Baby, what are we gonna do?"

Almost immediately, his demeanour changes. He can see that the love of his life is on the verge of breaking down, and him being pissed about the situation probably won't make her feel any better or safer.

"I don't know. But I know that I'm gonna be there for you the whole time. Because I love you, you know that?" He tells her softly, yet firmly.

"Yeah..you know I couldn't do this without you right?"

Now Julian can see the tears in her eyes threatening to break free and run down her face. He hates it when she cries. So he takes this as an opportunity to kiss her passionately and tell her that he loves her with all of his heart. And that nothing will break them, because he knows that it is true.

* * *

><p>That evening was one of the most frightening nights Brooke Davis had ever had. If it were not for Julian, there were no chance she would have been able to go to bed at all.<p>

But she knew he would keep her safe. After he had locked and bolted the doors and windows (having checked them at least four times), they settled in bed with him throwing a protective arm over her body. By this time, she literally had no doubt in her mind that he would protect her. She believed in him to keep her safe.

All night long, she nuzzled into his neck and he whispered reassuring comments to her while tenderly stroking her back. She admired his sense on unselfishness and pure kindness - focusing purely on her needs rather than his own. Whenever the twins cried, he was the first to offer to get up, however Brooke wanted to spend some time with her babies before Xavier did something out of hand.

Which she was certain that he would.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the slightly rougher area of Tree Hill, Xavier Daniels was finally re-entering his home after two years in prison. Although he was tired, he knew that he had to consider other ideas he had in his brain. He needed a plan. A plan of revenge against one Brooke Davis.<p>

Whereas before she was just some stuck-up bitch, now he had a personal vendetta against her for what she did.

And he would not rest until she was dead.

He took off his coat, throwing it to the floor haphazardly, before grabbing the magazines that he had purchased at the store. They were all past copies of _B. Davis _magazine. He cut out her face of each of them and began sticking the pictures up on his blank wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this chapter was kinda a filler, but now we can get into the creepy stuff. This chapter has just paved the way for me to do so! And good news, my final exam of the year is on Monday, so after that I will definitely be uploading more often! Hope you liked this chapter :) What do you think X will do next? Review! -M xoxo<strong>


End file.
